fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Choclophos
|ailments = Muddy/Webbed-like Status |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by ElusiveSeeker }} Choclophos (ココロカ, Kokoroka) is a Brute Wyvern. Physiology Choclophos is a large Brute Wyvern with milky white scales. Its belly and lower jaw are light gray. Brown osteoderms cover its back, legs, and tail. Choclophos's tail is long and narrow, ending in a wishbone-like structure. Its arms are short in comparison to its legs. It has three fingers per hand, each one tipped with a large, curved, black claw. The head is large with a round snout. On its head is what appears to be a helmet, made from the same substance as the osteoderms. This helmets bears a long horn and two crests. Abilities Choclophos is known for being able to spit a brown substance. This substance dries very fast, becoming hard within a few seconds. This substance is very similar to concrete in this regard. Once prey has been covered in this concrete-like fluid, it will dry quickly and prevent them from moving, allowing the Brute Wyvern to eat at its leisure. It will also fight with its long horn, which is harder than it looks. Behavior These Brute Wyverns are not very aggressive when compared to their brethren. However, they are rather territorial, fending off enemies with their hardening fluid and sharp horns. Habitat This species prefers to inhabit temperate areas, avoiding more extreme environments. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Choco Spitting Wyvern *Family: Choclophos Choclophos is a species of Brute Wyvern. There are rumors of a Subspecies that spits a gum-like substance that does not dry but is incredibly sticky. Habitat Range Choclophos prefer temperate to mild areas, avoiding extreme conditions. It is rumored that high temperatures can damage its helmet and osteoderms, but this has yet to be proven. Ecological Niche Choclophos are omnivorous creatures. They feed on vegetation and smaller creatures, namely herbivores such as Aptonoth and Kelbi. They coexist with more vicious predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Astalos, Seregios, Tigrex, Yian Garuga, Rajang, Brachydios, Glavenus, Deviljho, Gore Magala, and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Choclophos's main trait is the brown-colored fluid it spits in large quantities. This substance dries very fast and becomes extremely hard upon drying. This substance is often considered similar to cement due to its properties. This cement is made by certain plants it eats, specifically the seeds of said plants. It is possible that this substance forms the osteoderms on its body and the helmet-like structure on its head. It has a bony tail club that resembles a wishbone. This wishbone-like structure most likely serves as a means of attracting a mate, as it is too fragile to be used as a weapon. Behavior Choclophos are not very aggressive Brute Wyverns, especially when compared to the likes of Glavenus and Deviljho. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes *In rage mode, the osteoderms on its body will become spikes. *Choclophos is based on chocolate, with its fast-hardening spit being a combination of melted chocolate and concrete. *Its name is a combination of chocolate and "lophos," which comes from the Greek word for crest. *Choclophos's head and back can be broken, with its head capable of being broken twice. Its tail needs to be broken before it can be severed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:ElusiveSeeker